


Sewn

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV River Tam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Sewn' by The Feeling.





	Sewn

River can’t understand, can’t comprehend.

On some level she knows, the feelings running through her, blood pulsing in her veins, tremors on her skin.

She knows but she can’t make sense.

He wouldn’t ever want her that way; no words she could say to make him see the girl.

Jayne-man sees weapon, sees damage, sees child. 

The woman is lost, even to herself, no chance of him seeing what lies within, but feelings won’t stop.

He holds her heart, has no idea, and it’ll be crushed to dust in his strong hands. 

She’ll let it happen, she has no choice.


End file.
